wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Ex-Queen Splendor
Ex-Queen Splendor is a female RainWing and was one of the six queens that took turns ruling the tribe, until the NightWings kidnapped her (along with sixteen other RainWings), shortly before the events of The Hidden Kingdom. The NightWings thought that if they captured the RainWing queen, the RainWings would willingly subject themselves to NightWing rule. She was the only queen to be captured, as the NightWings did not realize that there were more queens taking turns ruling and that the RainWings didn't even realize that Splendor was gone. Biography ''The Hidden Kingdom According to Mangrove, Splendor was the first of the RainWings to be kidnapped by NightWings. Kinkajou later mentioned her as one of the captured RainWings, when she was in the NightWing fortress. The other RainWings had brushed off her disappearance, and the other queens just skipped her turn. The Dark Secret It was revealed the NightWings assumed that if they captured the RainWings' queen, the tribe would obey them, seeing their queen at their mercy. However, this plan failed, as there wasn't much of a RainWing monarchy, and most RainWings barely even noticed her absence except for Mangrove. Splendor accidentally sprayed Vengeance with venom when he captured her, scarring him and making him hate RainWings. In ''The Dark Secret, Starflight and Fatespeaker saw her as one of the captives in the dungeon. Deathbringer had been locked in a cage beside Splendor. Shortly before the volcano erupts, Starflight and Glory freed her. She was described as terrified, her scales an acid green with fear, and wails that there was lava coming through the walls and that they were all going to die. She ignored Starflight and Glory's attempts to calm her. Despite her shock, she survived and made it back to the rainforest. Quotes *''"Why aren't we leaving?"'' *''"Something is coming through the walls! ... We're all going to die!"'' *''"Let's go, let's go!"'' *''"We don't have any more minutes, ... We're going to be exploded and covered in lava and melted and dead!"'' Trivia * Splendor means magnificent and splendid in appearance. * Splendor is the only RainWing that spat venom at the NightWing that captured her, Vengeance, albeit on accident. * It is unknown why the NightWings captured Splendor when they thought Dazzling was the RainWing queen, as they recorded it in A NightWing Guide to the Dragons of Pyrrhia, having no idea there was more than one queen at the time. Either they did not care, or they thought Splendor took the throne. Gallery Typical RainWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical RainWing (colored), by Joy Ang RainTransparent.png|A typical RainWing (lineart), by Joy Ang RainWingGer.jpg|A typical RainWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold Extravagance the rainwing by hart lover 3221-d7msqb5.png|Splendor trying to dress up as a NightWing but failed SplendorbyHeronLineart.png|By Heron Splendonyx.png|Splendonyx, by Foxlover Splendor.png Screen Shot 2016-10-10 at 10.31.46 AM.png|"We're going to be exploded and covered in lava and melted and dead!" by Leafpool102 Screen Shot 2017-01-19 at 6.24.16 PM.png|By xTheDragonRebornx and how she imagines Splendor|link=http://xthedragonrebornx.deviantart.com/art/Canon-RainWing-Reference-Sheet-656068624 RainWing Sigil.png|RainWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing 779790.png|Splendor by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Ex-Queen-Splendor-716464992 Screenshot_20180331-202431.jpg|How Splendor is imagined sddefault_kindlephoto-45452229.jpg|Queen Splendor Splendor 2.jpg|Splendor By Fish Splendor|Splendor (to conquer fear, one must become f e a r ) by Chamops Gloryyyy.png de:Queen Splendor fr:Splendeur Category:Characters Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:DS Characters Category:Mentioned in HK Category:Minor Characters Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Ex-Queens Category:Captured RainWings